Contemporary appliances, such as clothes washers, dryers or dishwashers, may be provided with a dispensing system for automatically dispensing one or more treating chemistries during one or more cleaning cycles. The dispensing system may comprise a bulk dispensing holding multiple charges of treating chemistries, such as inside a removable cartridge. The treating chemistries may be supplied to the treating chamber via a metering pump, which is capable of controlling and varying the amount and dose frequency of treating chemistry from the cartridge.